


i bet on losing dogs.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: terry is dead and mickey and ian have a conversation.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	i bet on losing dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by mitski's song of the same name !

"i don't blame her for wanting to get far away from this shithole, mandy thinks she's just some heartless druggie hooker who happened to be our mother. but she doesn't remember her when she was actually here." mickey sighs, surprising ian, who has been listening to his his husband vent his sadness over the topic. 

"you miss her, dont you?" ian tilts his head, he sounds neutral, like he's trying to act as a shitty therapist. 

"of fucking course i miss her, she's my mom. and like i said, its not like i blame her for leaving this place." he sniffles, quickly wiping his nose with his wrist turned inward. "terry fucking used to, pound on 'er everyday, i hated hearing her cry and not being able to do not jackshit about it." 

ian rubs the mans back, "it's not your fault, mick. you were a kid and terry is.. terry." 

mickey shakes his head "that shit don't matter, she's my ma, i was supposed to look after her." 

the taller kisses his cheek, silencing him. "its not your fucking fault, man. it was a bad situation, you were a kid. terry is a abusive piece of shit and i'm glad he's dead now, aren't you?" 

"of fucking course i am, dick." ian smiles, and mickey sniffles again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my longest fic yet, and i wrote it in like 5 minutes lol


End file.
